Life Saver or Life Taker
by J.A. Reider
Summary: Severus Snape, Severus Snape, what were you thinking when cursing the water you could of killed three people one of them being the love of your life. You should know better than to do something like that Lily taught you better right maybe not. James and Sirius get in a fight and they take it outside when the whole seventh year is watching Sirius does something that could kill...


Why are they such idiots?

All of the seventh years standing around the lake as Severus Snape cursed the water to be rough so one wrong move in the water you could drowned.

Lily knew she shouldn't have done what she did maybe this never would have happened ,but aleast they were alright. Does that make a difference she shouldn;t have begged James to tell her. She just had to know.

~Later that day

"James please tell what that is you carry it everywhere and it's a blank piece of parchment." Lily pleaded at him with annoyned eyes

"It's not for me to tell Lily asked Remus or Sirius, even Peter." He responed finally a better than no.

"Then why do you carry it everywhere. Huh? Lily protested. Glaring at him so hard her eyes started to burn.

"I'm sorry Lily I... I can't I want but, I can't."

"Whatever if can't tell me what that dumb piece of parchment is then I'm leaving." Lily said to her boyfriend angrly.

"Lily wait I... it's a map of the... map of the school see." He pulled out the map and put it's wand to it. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Something appeared on the map.

 _The Marauders Map Presented by Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs._

"That map is the map of the school and it moves." Lily rushed out of the heads common room. Into the Gryffindor common room up the stairs into the boys dormatory.

"What in the hell are you thinking having that map." Lily exclaimed.

"PRONGS WHAT IN HELL DO YOU JUST DO?" screamed Sirius.

"Padfoot come down Lily has the right to know." said Remus.

"NO JAMES TOLD HER WITHOUT ASKING US." screamed Sirius.

"Actually he talked to me about it a time or two and Peter." said Remus hopeful.

"WELL NOT TO ME."

"Because he knew you'd act like this." said Peter kind of scared.

"Shut it will you. Merlin you guys are awful why do you have that map."

They were to busy fighting to tell her. James walked into the room everyone stared Sirius walked up to him. Deathing glaring him.

"WHY DID YOU TELL HER ABOUT THE MAP?"

"Padds I know your mad but-"

"It was my fault I made him tell me." Lily pipped in.

"NO LILY STOP! HE DID THIS DON'T DEFFEND HIM!" screamed Sirius.

"Lily stay out of this you'll only get yourself hurt." James said staring right back at Sirius. They both leaned forward Lily stepped in between them to get pulled out of the way by James who gave to Remus.

"Take it somewhere else Padfoot, Prongs. Lily does not need to see this." Peter said thoughtfully.

"He's my boyfriend I have every right to know about the map Sirius but, I should listen when he said no." Lily said struggling in Remus grip.

"Remus let go of me." She said glaring at him. He gave looked at James who shook his head.

"Sorry Lily can't James' orders."

"I don't care let go of me."

Remus shook his head he nodded at Sirius and James they left the room. They decided that it best to do this outside.

"Come on Prongs let's dance." said Sirius staring him down just as they got outside by the lake. James nodded as they tackle each other wildly people started to gather around to watch as they fought like it was some kind of joke. Lily was still struggling in Remus arms that had captured her so she couldn't come in between the two fighting. As they got closer and closer to the lake no one seemed worried. In till Severus Snape cursed the lake water.

Things started to get more rough. More people started to gather in till the whole seveth year was watching the two fight. As the water rushed and ripple wildly like crazy James had turned his back to see what was going on about the lake behind him. Sirius cleverly pushed him in.

Thinking about what he had just done he scream "JAMES CAN'T SWIM." and jumped in too.

"Sirius can't swim either." said Remus softly enought for Lily to hear.

"Well I can. Let go of me." Lily said almost in tears. Without thinking she kicked Remus and slipped out of his hold then jumped in the water it was cold and rough. Lily could swim well really well it wasn't a problem for her.

James and Sirius on the other couldn't even tred water. Lily open her eyes under the water looking for them she saw James insanly and swam towards him. Grabbed him around the waist and elp Sirius push himself out of the water. Lucky he made it out. She struggle trying to pull herself and James dead wait out of the water. As she toppled on top of him on the grass. Lily checked to see if he was breathing he wasn't she started to cry and blew air into him while crushing him with her hands. Trying to get his heart beating. She kept blowing air in his mouth and crushing his chest.

Finally he started to breathe again. Lily look up with tears streaming down her face seeing Sirius he looked horrified at what he just did. Sirius help James up.

"I'm so sorry Prongs I don't knoww what happened."

"It's cool Padds I'm still alive. Right?" James said.

"Am I forgiven?"

James pulled his best mate into a hug. "Yup."


End file.
